1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutical device which uses supersonic i.e. ultrasonic vibration to destroy and emulsify concretionary or tissue in the cavity of a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical supersonic therapeutical device includes a supersonic vibrator and a member for transmitting supersonic vibration generated by this supersonic vibrator. The foremost end of the vibration transmitting member is pressed against concretionary or tissue in the cavity of the human body to destroy and emulsify it.
The supersonic vibrator used is of an electrostriction type and a magneto-striction type and in the case of this supersonic vibrator of the electrostriction type, for example a piezoelectric transducer having a bolted construction of the Langevin type, plural piezoelectric elements and electrodes are alternately placed one upon the other. Supersonic vibration generated by impressing voltage to the electrodes is amplified by a horn and transmitted to the vibration transmitting member.
The above-described typical supersonic therapeutical device is made symmetrical in relation to a point, taking its axial line as its center. Therefore, the supersonic vibration generated by impressing voltage to the electrodes becomes uniform on a plane perpendicular to the center axis and as the result, the direction in which the vibration is directed is limited only to the one along the axial line.
When the vibration transmitting member which vibrates only along the axial line is contacted with the matter to be treated, the matter to be treated is shocked only in one direction, so that the process of destroying and emulsifying the matter cannot be carried out with high efficiency.